Trust Me
by ARMYui
Summary: Apa yang harus dilakukan 'mereka' untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang ditentang hebat oleh keluarganya? Akankah mereka bertahan? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan 'salah satu' dari mereka goyah? /MinYoon/VKook
1. Comeback Round in My Life

**TRUST ME**

 **[FF||PROLOG||YOONMIN|| YAOI]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Comeback Round in My life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: T**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Main cast:**

 **\- Park Jimin**

 **\- Min Yoongi (Suga)**

 **\- Jeon Jungkook**

 **\- Kim Taehyung (V)**

 **.**

 **Support cast:**

 **\- All member BTS**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Jihoon (Woozi)**

 **\- Kwon Soonyoung ( Hoshi )**

 **\- Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN KARENA NULISNYA DI HP :"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^HAPPY READING^^**

 **Busan**

Jimin POV

Hari ini, 1 September 2015. Dimana kekasihku ulang tahun untuk umurnya yang ke-19. Pagi ini aku harus buru-buru ke Toko baju terdekat untuk hadiah kekasihku ini.

.

"Jimin, sarapanlah dulu." Panggil ummaku yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di ruang makan bersama sepupuku, Park Chanyeol.

.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa, _umma_.. Nanti setelah aku kembali dari toko baju aku akan segera makan, kok." Responku jelas.

.

Melihat ibu yang sudah mengangguk mengerti aku langsung berterima kasih lantas membungkukkan badanku 90° memberi salam.

.

Di luar aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke kantung jaketku mencoba menghangatkan tubuhku dari udara pagi yang dingin ini.

.

Ya, lagipula tidak apa-apa jika aku harus jatuh sakit. Yang terpenting kekasihku, Jeon Jungkook tidak marah padaku seperti tahun lalu karena melupakan ulang tahunnya karena harus menjemput kakak sepupuku itu.

.

Chanyeol _hyung_ , ia tinggal bersamaku karena orang tua mereka bercerai. Sebenarnya Chanyeol hyung akan tinggal bersama bersama ayahnya, tapi karena ayahnya begitu sibuk dan ingin menikah dengan 'wanita baru', jelas ia menolak. Karena dipaksa, ia kabur dari rumah, ibuku khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol _hyung_ , jadi ia membawa hyung pulang ke rumah.

.

Sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku berbicara dengan dia hanya sebutuhnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jujur aku prihatin dengan keadaannya, karena yang kudengar orangtuanya sama sekali tak memberi kabar apapun semenjak ia pergi dari rumahnya. Namun apa boleh buat, bahkan kami sama sekali tak ada kemauan untuk berbaur, kecuali bercanda singkat.

.

Setelah berada di toko baju aku segera memilih pakaian yang kira-kira cocok dengan Jungkook. Ada banyak sekali! Akhirnya aku belikan semua yang menurutku bagus.

.

Lalu aku segera membawanya ke kasir. Eh? Pelayannya tidak ada?

.

"Maaf, maaf. Saya terlambat hari ini!"

.

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Wajahnya asing bagiku, dia bukan pelayan sebelumnya. Sepertinya pelayan baru.

.

Aku menyerahkan baju-baju yang akan kubeli padanya. Ia mengangguk kemudian segera menghitung jumlah harganya.

.

Entah kenapa aku menoleh ke nametag yang ada di dada sebelah kanannya. Eh? Namanya sama?

.

"Min Jihoon? Bukannya itu nama pelayan sebelumnya?" tanyaku antusias. Ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum.

.

"Aku tidak mempunyai seragamnya, jadi aku meminjam miliknya. Namaku Jeon Wonwoo." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan strip pembayaran padaku, akupun mengangguk dan melihat harganya, pantas saja sedikit sempit jika dilihat. Lalu aku mengambil dompet dari saku celanaku dan memberinya uang sesuai harga baju yang kubeli untuk Jungkook.

.

"Sepertinya kau membeli baju ini bukan untukmu,ya? Dari ukuran baju sepertinya lebih besar dari badanmu." Tebaknya tanpa menerima uang yang ku berikan. Ck, aku tahu spoktur tubuh Jungkook lebih besar dariku, tapi bisa tidak jangan bilang sekencang itu. Membuatku malu.

.

"Ya, karena itu milik kekasihku. Aku membelinya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya." Jawabku tegas. Tanganku masih memegang uang yang seharusnya ia terima sedari tadi.

.

Sekitar 10 detik ia terdiam, ini membuatku gila! Apa dia ingin memberi baju ini dengan gratis? Lalu untuk apa strip pembayarannya!? Pasti orang ini sudah tidak waras!

.

"Siapa nama kekasihmu itu!?" tanyanya sambil menatapku tajam.

.

DEMI APA!? Astaga Jungkook, jika bukan karena ini hari ulang tahunmu aku akan membatalkan untuk membeli baju disini.

.

"Jeon Jungkook? Benar 'kan?" Tebaknya lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Kulihat rahangnya yang mengeras, karena terkejut aku menaruh uangnya di atas meja kasir.

.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

.

"Maaf, antrian sudah panjang. Kau sudah membayarnya 'kan?" tanya seorang wanita yang sepertinya sudah menunggu lama di belakangku. Aku mengangguk sambil bergumam maaf lantas mengambil baju pesananku dan membawanya pergi.

.

Entah kenapa firasatku buruk tentang Jungkook hari ini. Haruskah aku bertanya padanya tentang pria bernama Jeon-..

.

Marga mereka sama! Jangan-jangan..

.

.

 **Author POV**

 **Daegu**

Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap karena ngantuk. Sekilas ia melihat jam dinding ruang makan dengan mata sayu tajamnya itu.

.

Berjalan santai menuju kulkas lalu mengambil roti serta selai, sesuai menu sarapannya setiap hari.

.

Pagi buta seperti ini membuatnya malas memasak, apalagi setelah beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Jihoon pergi ke Busan untuk mencari pekerjaan disana. Jadi ia tak perlu repot berpura-pura tidak mengantuk ketika membangunkan adiknya itu dan harus menahan kantuk ketika memasak.

.

Dengan mata sayu miliknya itu ia mencoba untuk tidak memejamkan matanya melebihi 0.3 detik. Karena bisa saja ia tidak fokus menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri.

.

Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk..

.

Suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari pintu rumahnya membuat Yoongi yang hampir saja tertidur karena memejamkan mata selama 5 detik terlonjak kaget. Ia buru-buru segera membukakan pintu, ia berniat ingin memukul siapapun yang mengganggunya pagi hari seperti ini.

.

" _Annyeong_ , _hyung_. Sepertinya pagi ini kau mengantuk sekali, tak seperti biasanya."

.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul orang yang datang di situasi ini. Yup, adiknya pulang, jika memukulnya akan memalukan bukan?

.

"Yah, terserah padamu. Intinya aku benar-benar mengantuk hari ini. Masuklah, Jihoon."

.

Jihoon masuk membuntuti Yoongi dari belakang yang sebenarnya Yoongi membawanya ke ruang makan.

.

Yoongi beranjak mengambil makanan dari kulkas untuk dimasak. Sementara Jihoon melihat meja makan yang hanya ada roti dan selai itu merasa tidak enak dengan Yoongi.

.

"Ah! _Hyung_ tidak perlu memasak untukku kok. Di perjalanan aku sudah makan." Kata Jihoon yang membuat Yoongi heran.

Karena tak biasanya Jihoon menolak masakan Yoongi, bahkan di hari-hari biasanya Jihoon selalu merengek untuk Yoongi memasak sesuatu untuknya walaupun sudah makan berkali-kali sebelumnya. Apa semenjak di Busan sikap Jihoon berubah?

.

Yoongi mengangguk kemudian duduk di kursi dimana ia duduk disana sebelumnya.

.

"Kalau begitu terserah padamu. Jika kau lapar bilang saja padaku, aku akan memasak untukmu."

.

"Itu juga tidak perlu, _hyung_! Aku akan masak sendiri." Tolak Jihoon sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

.

"Eh? Yasudahlah, kau tidur saja sekarang. Bukankah kau merasa lelah?" Perintah Yoongi.

.

Jihoon termenung. Ia tetap berdiri ditempatnya sambil menunduk dengan tatapan kosong.

.

Melihat adiknya yang tidak bergeming, ia mulai merasa khawatir. Yoongi mulai dengan taktik basa-basi ala Mr. Min Yoongi.

.

"Kenapa kau kembali secepat itu? Setidaknya kau beritahu aku!" Sungut Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

Jihoon POV

 _Kenapa kau sebaik ini padaku, hyung? Bukannya selama ini kau membenciku? Aku tak mau kau harus beracting hebat hanya karena aku._

.

"Maaf, _hyung_.. Aku hanya lelah tinggal di Busan, jadi aku kembali ke Daegu lagi." Jawabku pelan, tetap menunduk.

.

Yoongi _hyung_ mengalihkan tatapannya ke roti yang ia pegang kemudian menatapku kembali.

.

"Maafkan _hyung_ karena tidak mengirimkan uang bulan lalu. _Hyung_ sudah berusaha mengirimnya ta-.."

.

"Kenapa _hyung_ harus khawatir padaku? Bukankah keluargamu hancur karena aku? Apa yang membuatmu begitu kuat untuk beracting seperti itu?" potongku cepat sambil memejam mataku.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan menatapnya. Kulihat dirinya menatapku terkejut, kentara sekali.

.

"A-Apa.. Apa m-maksudmu Jihoon-ah?" Tanyanya terkejut. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam.

.

Ia menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan, itu membuatku ragu untuk bertanya. Bagaimana jika apa yang kuselidiki ini tidak sepenuhnya? Bagaimana.. Jika aku salah paham?

.

Aku menarik napasku panjang. Mencoba untuk rileks agar tidak terbawa emosi.

.

Aku juga harus tahu semuanya secara intens. Mereka termasuk Yoongi hyung menyembunyikan semuanya agar menjaga perasaanku saja kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoongi _hyung_? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia membenciku? Kenapa ini menjadi sangat rumit ya, Tuhan?

.

"Aku bukan adik kandungmu 'kan, _hyung_?" tanyaku pelan. Menatapnya nanar, melihat sosok yang selalu dewasa dan tegar menghadapiku ketika aku mendapatkan masalah. Yang selalu ada di sampingku ketika aku terpuruk, nyatanya membenciku? Aku tak percaya ini.. Katakan ini semua bohong, _hyung_. Katakan bahwa aku salah. Katakan, _hyung_..

.

Sekitar 1 menit suasana ruang ini menghening. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan jawaban darinya, kenapa dia diam saja? Apa aku benar?

.

"Apa kau kembali hanya untuk itu?"

.

DEG!

.

 _Aku harus tau semuanya!_

 _Aku harus tau semuanya!_

 _Katakan padaku!_

 _Katakan padaku!_

 _Aku percaya padamu!_

 _Aku percaya padamu!_

 _Hyung, tak apa 'kah?_

.

Aku mengangguk. Rasanya berat sekali untuk menurunkan daguku.

.

"Kau adikku." Jawabnya singkat. Aku menghela napasku untuk mengendalikan emosiku. Kutatap dirinya dengan tajam. Perlahan ia berdiri, aku yakin dia ingin pergi.

.

"Ya, tapi berbeda ayah." Ucapku sambil menarik tangannya. Menahannya untuk pergi.

.

"Jihoon, kau.. Tidak tau semuanya."

Author POV

 **Busan, Restoran**

" _Hyung_! Mana kadoku? Hari ini aku 'kan ulang tahun!" seru pria bernama Jeon Jungkook itu sambil bergelayut manja pada pria disampingnya, Jimin.

.

"Kita pilih tempat duduk dulu, ya." Kata Jimin sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook gemas. Jungkook hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

.

Setelah mereka duduk di meja paling ujung, mereka duduk bersampingan dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak dapat diartikan namun dapat dirasakan.

.

Jimin mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya yang sedari tadi ia bawa selama berkencan dengan Jungkook. Walaupun berat, yah mau bagaimana lagi? Jika dipakaikan kado justru akan menyusahkan dirinya saat berkencan.

.

"Woah! _Hyung_ , membelikan ku baju,ya?" Histeris Jungkook sambil melihat baju-baju

yang diberikan Jimin.

.

"Ya, dan ini sangat spesial untukmu, _chagi_ ~" Ujar Jimin lantas mencium kening Jungkook lembut.

.

"Sangat spesial karena aku harus bertemu orang aneh, yang sepertinya stalkerku." Batin Jimin.

.

Jungkook tersenyum, kemudian melihat baju-baju dan mencocokkan pada tubuhnya.

.

Sepintas Jungkook melihat merek baju yang dibelikan Jimin untuknya, ia langsung terbelalak.

.

Melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang tak sesuai harapannya, Jimin langsung menatap Jungkook tajam.

.

"Ada apa, Kookie?" Tanya Jimin lalu merangkul Jungkook.

.

"Apa kau bertemu... Wonwoo, _hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook balik.

.

"Maksudmu si aneh itu? _Hyung_? Jadi kau mengenalnya?" Batin Jimin untuk kedua kalinya.

.

Jimin mengangguk. Ia menunggu respon Jungkook, apa..

.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Jungkook panik.

.

"Permisi, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan yang baru saja datang.

.

Jungkook POV

"Permisi, kalian mau pesan apa?"

.

Oke, pelayan itu memang datang saat yang tidak tepat. Dasar pelayan baru, jika kau sudah beberapa minggu disini akan aku tuntut!

.

Kulirik nametagnya lalu tersenyum."Maaf pelayan Kwon Soonyoung, kami akan memesan setelah 15 menit lagi." kataku dengan nada memerintah.

.

"Aku ingin pesan Cappucino." Sahut Jimin hyung tiba-tiba sebelum pelayan Soonyoung itu pergi setelah mendengar ucapanku.

.

"Baiklah." Balas pelayan itu sambil mengangguk. Lalu aku memandang Jimin hyung kembali.

.

"Dia berkata tentang kau dengan menahan amarahnya. Aku tak mengerti ini, Kookie. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyanya. Aku menunduk, aku bahkan tak sanggup mengatakannya. Apa Jimin hyung akan marah padaku?

.

" _Hyung_ , Wonwoo _hyung_ menjodohkanku dengan pria yang sama sekali tak ku kenal 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku sudah menolaknya, tapi ia menolak karena-.."

.

Aku menghentikan perkataanku ketika melihat ekspresi Jimin yang tidak enak memandangku bahkan ia melepas rangkulannya. Aku menunduk. Ragu untuk menjelaskannya karena takut.

.

"Apa kau tidak bilang pada keluargamu soal aku? Bahkan mereka sampai menjodohkanmu dengan orang lain." Herannya sambil menatapku tajam.

.

Aku terkesiap. Ya, aku tidak bisa bilang soal itu karena waktu itu Wonwoo hyung pulang dan langsung berbicara soal perjodohanku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

.

BRUKK

.

Jimin hyung memelukku. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun, ia memelukku seolah ia memahami keadaanku. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya ini.

.

"Kita jalani saja, kita lihat apa yang terjadi. Kita lihat apa yang akan takdir perbuat pada pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus punggungku seolah menenangkan keadaan.

Terkadang aku berpikir. Orang seperti apakah Park Jimin itu? Kenapa ia begitu tegar dengan hubungan kami yang telah berjalan 3 tahun ini? Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dirinya yang selalu ada sisiku ini.

.

Ya, Tuhan.. Aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah menitipkan pria ini padaku. Aku takkan menyia-nyiakannya atau melukainya, takkan pernah. Apapun akan kulakukan agar perjodohan itu batal secepatnya.

Aku membalas pelukannya, rasanya aku takkan pernah mau melepaskan pelukannya. Takkan pernah.

.

Author POV

"Jadi seminggu lagi kau akan pergi ke Busan, Tae?" tanya namja mungil berparas manis itu sambil menatap lawan bicaranya nanar. Nada suaranya menantang sekali, tidak seperti wajahnya.

.

" _Nde, mianhae_ Yoongi _hyung_. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemanimu dalam keadaan Jihoon yang seperti itu." Ucap sang lawan bicara Yoongi, Taehyung.

.

" _Gwaenchana_ , Tae. Lagipula akan lebih baik aku bersandar padamu ketika kau tidak ada masalah. Pulanglah, selesaikan masalahmu." Respon Yoongi dengan tersenyum getir.

.

Taehyung tahu itu, Yoongi kecewa. Kentara sekali kalau kekasihnya ini membutuhkan dirinya untuk menenangkan diri soal Jihoon.

.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya, _hyung_. Jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik saja selama aku tak ada" Kata Taehyung sambil menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat.

.

Yoongi membalasnya dengan memeluk Taehyung erat, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menangis. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kekasih yang menemaninya sejak ia kecil ini pergi dengan alasan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia harapkan, seumur hidupnya.

.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menunggumu, kalau bisa aku akan mengunjungimu." Ujar Yoongi sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

.

Taehyung membalas pelukan Yoongi sambil mengusap rambut Yoongi lembut. Kemudian ia mencium ubun-ubun yang berbau harum itu lembut.

"Sekalipun aku tak kembali, aku takkan melepaskanmu, _hyung_. Aku yakin perjodohan itu akan batal pada waktunya, percayalah. _Mianhae, hyung. Saranghae_ ~" Batin Taehyung.

CHU~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **First FF Yaoi :" Comment yaw :* Krisarnya/? di comment ditunggu '-'**


	2. Something Let Me Go

**TRUST ME**

 **[FF||CHAP.1||YOONMIN/VKOOK||YAOI]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^HAPPY READING GUYS^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Something Let Me Go**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Chanyeol memandangi ponselnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa empuk yang berada di kamarnya. Menunggu kabar dari sang kekasih yang semalam memberi tahu kalau akan ke Busan minggu depan.

.

Sampai sekarang Chanyeol berulang kali mengirim pesan 'Saranghae' untuk kekasihnya itu, sampai ia lupa bahwa sekarang waktunya makan malam.

.

SRET

.

" _Hyung_ , waktunya sarapan." Tegur adiknya yang muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Ia menoleh lalu membalas teguran adiknya dengan anggukan singkat membuat sang adik masuk, tak seperti yang ia harapkan.

.

"Ayo makan! Ibuku sedari tadi mengoceh padaku karena makan tanpa memanggilmu, _hyung_." Pinta adiknya, Jimin. Yah, walaupun itu terdengar seperti nada memerintah juga sih.

.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Aku akan segera makan, tapi aku harus mendapat kabar darinya dulu! Kalau begini aku tak bisa tenang!"

.

"Kabar dari Baekhyun?" Tanya Jimin polos.

.

"YA! Panggil dia ' _hyung_ ' dia lebih tua darimu!" Protes Chanyeol. "Tunggu, kau tau darimana nama kekasihku!?" Lanjutnya.

.

Jimin tersenyum, "Oh.. Jadi dia pacarmu?" Kaget Jimin, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku pernah membaca pesan darinya waktu itu."

.

Mendengar jawaban adiknya itu membuat Chanyeol emosi. "DASAR KURANG AJAR!" Teriak Chanyeol lalu mencoba memukul Jimin yang sudah berlari menuju ruang makan.

.

" _Umma_! Chanyeol _hyung_ ingin memukulku! Lindungi aku _umma_!" Manja Jimin sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung ibunya dari Chanyeol yang tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul Jimin.

.

"Sudahlah, kalian sudah besar. _Umma_ iba dengan calon istri kalian nanti." Kata ibu Jimin sambil mendorong Jimin agar menjauh darinya.

.

Jimin langsung cemberut kemudian berucap, "Jungkookie akan memahamiku karena dia lebih muda, jadi jika saling kekanakan tak apa 'kan?"

.

"Setidaknya kau harus dewasa, Jimin. Jika tidak kau harus mencari pasangan yang dewasa atau paling tidak yang lebih tua darimu agar ia tau diri, tidak sepertimu." Ujar ibu Jimin dengan nada mengejek. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ibunya terkekeh melihat anaknya yang menggemaskan itu.

.

"Oh ya, Chanyeol! Kau bilang tadi kekasihmu akan kesini, apa benar?" tanya ibu Jimin pada Chanyeol yang sudah duduk menunggu santapan yang sedang dimasak.

.

" _Molla_ , bahkan ia tidak mengabariku setelah bilang ia akan kesini." Jawab Chanyeol apa adanya.

.

"Pacarmu pasti anak manja.. Ia meminta pada orang tuanya untuk ke Busan hanya karenamu. Kau saja yang meminta itu pada ayahmu dulu tidak diperbolehkan." Celetuk Jimin sembarangan.

.

"Enak saja! Ia kemari karena adik sepupunya akan menikah!" Bantah Chanyeol dengan nada membentak.

.

"Jika aku jadi pamannya pasti aku tak mengizinkan pacarmu ikut, _hyung_. Sepupunya yang ingin menikah, untuk apa ia ikut?" Celetuk Jimin lagi, lalu ia beranjak duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Dia sama sepertiku, tinggal bersama sepupunya. Bedanya, aku tinggal disini karena orangtuaku bercerai kemudian bibiku kasihan padaku sedangkan dia orangtuanya meninggal kemudian pamannya kasihan padanya dan merawatnya sejak kecil." Jelas Chanyeol dengan ekspresi sedih.

.

"Ohh.. Siapa yang akan dinikahkah dengan sepupu pacarmu itu, hyung?" Tanya Jimin. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

.

"Mana aku tahu, kalau tidak salah tunangannya itu dari keluarga Jeon."

.

Tek, tak,tek,tak..

.

Suasana hening seketika, hanya suara jam dinding yang terdengar. Jimin tak merespon antusias lagi, itu membuat Chanyeol senang dan tak peduli.

.

"Jimin, kalau tidak salah kekasihmu bermarga Jeon, ya?" Tanya ibu Jimin. Jimin yang diam mendadak itu tersentak, lalu tersenyum.

.

" _Nde_.. _Hyung_ jangan menakutiku! Sudahlah ayo makan!" Ujar Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia langsung mengambil porsinya untuk makan.

.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya fokus dengan makanannya kini menatap Jimin intens .

.

"Ada apa, _hyung_? Kurasa kita tidak sedekat ini sebelumnya?" Kata Jimin polos sambil mengunyah makanannya.

.

PLETAK!

.

" _Appo_ , _hyung_.." Rengek Jimin imut.

.

"Ck, kau ini uke sekali." Gemas Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi gembul Jimin yang langsung mendapatkan respon ringisan imut dari sang empu.

.

"Aku ini seme tau! Kau tak tahu saja!" Protes Jimin yang baru saja disebut uke oleh Chanyeol.

.

"Ck, pasti suatu saat kekasihmu itu akan selingkuh karena merasa kau ini uke. Ia pasti akan mencari pria yang jauh lebih gagah darimu. Percayalah padaku." Ledek Chanyeol.

.

Entah angin apa yang membuat malam ini Jimin begitu sensitif jika ada yang membicarakan kekasihnya. Padahal waktu kencan tadi ia tidak putus atau menjadi renggang hubungannya. Malah menjadi lebih baik karena mereka saling curhat satu sama lain, biasanya ketika berkencan mereka sekedar berbincang canda.

.

Jimin tak merespon Chanyeol lagi, justru ia buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya dan beranjak ke kamar.

.

Ibu Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum getir melihat tingkah anaknya yang begitu sensitif hari ini. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang memandangi arah Jimin pergi. Padahal Jimin sudah masuk ke kamar tapi tetap saja Chanyeol menatap arah ke mana Jimin pergi, itu membuat senyuman getir wanita paruh baya itu menjadi senyuman yang tulus.

.

Chanyeol sudah 1 tahun tinggal dirumahnya. Ibu Jimin tahu bahwa hubungan putra dan keponakannya ini tidak dekat karena tak ada hasrat untuk berbaur dari sisi masing-masing.

.

Yang ibu Jimin tahu adalah mereka hanya bisa bercanda atau saling meledek. Belum bisa disebut sikap sayang, karena ada disatu sisi yang tak bisa mencerna candaan lawan bicaranya dengan baik. Seperti Jimin yang tersinggung beberapa kali hari ini soal Jungkook.

.

Ibu Jimin menduga putranya ini ingin berbaur dengan Chanyeol, tapi mungkin tidak karena Jimin hanya bercanda biasa dan hanya mengganggu.

.

Ibu Jimin bahkan lebih yakin bahwa Jimin membenci Chanyeol karena ia datang ke rumah ini. Yang ia tahu, Jimin kurang suka dengan alasan 'kasihan' ibunya terhadap Chanyeol. Mungkin soal adiknya yang terungkap 4 tahun yang lalu.

.

Yah, ibu Jimin tak mau membahasnya lagi, karena waktu itu Jimin shock sekali bahkan ia sampai tidak pulang ke rumah selama 3 hari.

.

Dan Chanyeol.. Keponakannya ini sama sekali tak bisa ditebak, namun ibu Jimin berharap kalau Chanyeol bisa berbaur dengan putra... Satu-satunya.

.

.

 **Daegu, Yoongi's House**

.

Malam ini Yoongi menunggu adiknya keluar dari kamarnya di depan pintu. Satu jam ia menunggu, namun yang di dalam tidak juga keluar ataupun meresponnya. Ia tahu yang ia ucapkan tadi siang itu pasti membuat Jihoon benar-benar terluka, tapi Jihoon belum mendengarkannya secara lengkap dan akhirnya pria mungil itu salah paham.

.

Yoongi menghela napasnya panjang, mencoba untuk memberanikan diri."Jihoon, ini waktunya makan malam."

.

Tak ada respon. Yoongi mengetuk pintu kamar Jihoon dengan khawatir, ia merasa bersalah. Ia ingin segera minta maaf langsung, tapi sepertinya adiknya ini sama sekali tak ada minat untuk berpapasan dengannya.

.

"Bagaimana jika kau sakit, Jihoon? _Hyung_ khawatir, makanlah. Dari pagi kau belum makan 'kan?" Tanya Yoongi cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Sama sekali tak ada respon dari Jihoon sedari tadi.

.

Ugh, bahkan apapun yang akan diucapkan Yoongipun takkan di respon Jihoon.

.

Yoongi mulai menyerah. Ia melemaskan tubuhnya dan duduk di depan pintu kamar Jihoon. Menyandarkan tubuhnya berharap Jihoon merespon.

.

5 menit berlalu.

Tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Jihoon di dalam kamarnya sedari tadi yang jelas Yoongi semakin cemas. Sesekali ia mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Jihoon.. Lagi.

.

"Pergilah! Jangan khawatirkan aku! Bahkan kau dan aku sama sekali bukan kakak adik!" Bentak Jihoon dari kamarnya.

.

Perih. Bahkan Jihoon sama sekali tak mau menyebut 'kita'. Yoongi tahu pasti Jihoon akan kecewa seperti ini, setelah mengetahui semuanya.. Kenyataan pahit yang dulu Yoongi sembunyikan dari Jihoon. Bahkan ia bingung ia melakukan ini untuk siapa, untuk dirinya atau adiknya agar tidak terluka? Itu nihil.

.

"Setidaknya kau malam ini makan. Kau akan sa-.."

.

"Kubilang pergi!"

.

DUKK!

.

Yoongi merasakan bahwa dirinya ditendang oleh Jihoon melalui perantara pintu. Yoongi akhirnya berdiri dan berkembali berucap.

.

" _Hyung_ tahu _hyung_ salah, maafkan aku. _Hyung_ hanya khawatir padamu, setidaknya kau makan." Ucapnya sambil memukul pintu kamarnya seolah memohon.

.

Lagi-lagi tak ada respon dari Jihoon. Yoongi pasrah, akhirnya ia melangkah keluar menuju kamarnya. Ia ke kamar dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia tak menyangka kalau Jihoon bisa tahu secepat itu, walaupun tidak mendetail Yoongi harus menjelaskannya 'kan? Yang lebih tak disangkanya lagi, Jihoon salah paham dan membencinya seperti ini.

.

Sementara Jihoon, duduk di ujung kasurnya sambil memeluk lututnya menangis. Ia sudah merasakan kalau hyungnya itu sudah pergi dari depan kamarnya. Setidaknya ia merasa tenang, walaupun tidak lega.

.

.

 **Jihoon POV**

Yoongi _hyung_. Hampir seumur hidupku terjalin bersamanya. Membagi kasih sayang layaknya adik kakak. Sampai sekarang. Kami tak pernah bertengkar hebat seperti ini. Sekalipun bertengkar 2 jam kemudian hubungan kami membaik. Apakah hubunganku dengan Yoongi hyung berakhir begini saja?

.

 _"Jihoon, hyung cemas."_

.

"ARGH!"

.

Kalimat satu jam yang lalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Itu membuatku stres karena sejujurnya, aku mulai membenci sikapnya yang seperti itu. Yang selalu baik padaku, yang mengerti diriku sepenuhnya. Aku tak marah padanya, aku juga tidak kecewa padanya. Justru aku yang merasa bersalah, justru aku yang menyesal karena datang dalam kehidupannya.

.

Karena aku keluarganya hancur, karena aku ayahnya meninggal menyelamatkan aku yang menyeberang di jalan raya karena mencoba kabur dari rumah. Seharusnya ia membenciku. Sejauh ini ketika aku bersamanya, aku belum juga mengerti dirinya. Nyatanya sama sekali ia tak pernah marah padaku, walaupun aku yang melakukan kesalahan selalu ia yang minta maaf. Aku tidak memanfaatkan keadaan, tapi sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatku kelewatan.

.

Hari demi hari, aku mulai menyayanginya. Berbagi cerita, berbagi masalah, solusi dan apapun itu bersama. Aku tumbuh menjadi anak yang lebih dewasa dan penurut. Aku juga tidak mau Yoongi hyung terluka oleh siapapun. Bahkan kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung.

.

Aku tidak tahu keadaan mereka semenjak aku pergi ke Busan. Sebelumnya setiap mereka kencan aku diam-diam mengawasi mereka, menjaga Yoongi _hyung_. Tapi sekarang aku tenang, karena Taehyung adalah orang yang baik, yang bisa membahagiakan Yoongi _hyung_ tanpa aku.

.

Aku ingin pergi dari kehidupan Yoongi _hyung_ , mungkin ia akan lebih baik. Aku akan kembali ke keluargaku yang seharusnya, dan membawa kenanganku bersama Yoongi hyung sebagai pelajaran. Bahwa tidak ada yang lebih baik dari hubungan keluarga. Bahkan kekasihpun terkadang tidak memberikan rasa senang yang sepantar dengan keluarga. Aku yakin itu..

.

.

 **Author POV**

.

 **9 September 2015.**

.

"Baju ini cocok untukmu, Tae. Pasti tunanganmu itu akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu karena kau begitu tampan." Ucap pria bernama Baekhyun itu sambil merapikan kerah baju Taehyung. Sedangkan lawan bicara membalasnya dengan senyum kecut.

.

"Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan itu, _hyung_. Jadi jangan sebut dia tunanganku." Protes Taehyung cepat.

.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Lucu juga sih menggoda adiknya yang sedang 'ngambek' pagi hari ini.

.

"Kita harus membantu keluarga Jeon, karena sebelumnya mereka yang membantu keluarga kita, Tae." Ujar Baekhyun lalu mundur 2 langkah menandakan bahwa Taehyung sudah rapi dengan pakaian yang ia hias. Taehyung berdecak, lalu menatap cermin yang ada di ruangan itu sambil merapikan poninya yang padahal sudah sangat rapi itu.

.

"Lalu kenapa harus aku, _hyung_? Kenapa bukan kau?" Tanya Taehyung lantas menatap Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak memandangi wajah Taehyung yang menatapnya serius. Setelah merasa tenang ia berkata.

.

"Aku sudah mempunyai pasangan, Tae. Lagipula jarak umurku dengan Jungkook termasuk jauh." Jelas Baekhyun lantas duduk di meja hiasnya.

.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku yang sudah mempunyai pasangan juga? Kenapa ayah begitu menghargaimu ketimbang diriku, _hyung_? Apa hanya karena umur?" Gertak Taehyung sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

Baekhyun menggeleng bermaksud menenangkan. "Kau anak tunggal, Tae. Aku bukan anak kandungnya, aku juga tidak berhak memegang perusahaan itu."

.

Taehyung mengendalikan emosinya. " _Hyung_ , kita berangkat pukul 11 kan?" Tanya Taehyung dengan topik.. Sedikit berbeda. Baekhyun langsung mengangguk cepat sambil berkaca di cermin yang digunakan Taehyung selama berhias.

.

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah Yoongi _hyung_ sebentar, aku janji akan kembali sebelum jam 11." Ujar Taehyung dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun di tempat.

.

"YA!" panggil Baekhyun bermaksud melarang Taehyung. Namun sepertinya anak itu benar-benar nekad sampai-sampai Baekhyun tidak diperdulikan.

.

"Anak itu gila, ya!? Memangnya aku menghias penampilannya untuk Yoongi apa!? Keterlaluan." Emosi Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

.

Sementara Taehyung berlari menuju rumah Yoongi. Ia khawatir, Yoongi yang beberapa hari yang lalu kehilangan adiknya yang kabur dari rumah itu, harus ia tinggal pergi. Ia merasa menjadi kekasih yang tidak baik untuk Yoongi.

.

Setelah sampai, ia mengetuk rumah sang kekasih sedikit kencang. Ia sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah kekasih yang ia cemaskan beberapa hari ini.

.

Karena tak direspon ia mencoba menarik knop pintu perlahan.

.

"Tidak dikunci?!" Gumam Taehyung kaget. Ia buru-buru masuk ke kamar Yoongi memastikan kedaannya.

.

Ketika di kamar sang kekasih, ia melihat sosok yang ia khawatirkan duduk menyendiri di pojok kamarnya.

.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi iba. Lantas ia menghampiri Yoongi dan membantunya duduk di kasur.

.

"Kakiku sakit, Tae." Ringis Yoongi sambil mengusap kaki jenjangnya.

.

Pria berkulit coklat itu mengusap pria yang berkulit putih cerah itu sambil tersenyum. Memandangi wajah sang kekasih berharap akan bersamanya sebelum pergi.

.

" _Mianhae_ , _hyung_. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama tidak ada. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit ketika aku kembali. Aku sangat cemas, _hyung_." Kata Taehyung sambil mengusap rambut kekasihnya.

.

Dengan tatapan kosong, Yoongi tersenyum getir bermaksud tidak membuat Taehyung tenang.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tae."

.

Taehyung menggeleng. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. "Jangan membuatku khawatir terus-menerus, _hyung_. Ini membuatku gila. Berjanjilah padaku agar kau baik-baik saja."

Yoongi hanyut dalam pelukan Taehyung, bahkan rasanya ia takkan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tak mau Taehyung pergi, sudah cukup Jihoon yang membuatnya gelisah sampai sekarang.

.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Jadi kuminta kau kembali kemari dengan cepat." Sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung.

.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu melepas pelukannya, berganti menggenggam erat tangan lembut Yoongi.

.

"Aku akan kembali cepat, tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendiri. Bagaimana jika kau diambil orang lain?" Goda Taehyung lalu mengurucutkan bibirnya manja.

.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit bibir Taehyung gemas. "Jangan menggodaku. Kau mau mati, ya?"

.

"Tapi aku berkata jujur, aku tak mau kau diambil orang lain. Aku akan membuatmu tertekan nanti." Ancam Taehyung lucu. Yoongi hanya menahan tawanya.

.

Taehyung senang bisa melihat kekasihnya bisa tersenyum dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti ini. Ia berhasil langsung menarik tangan kecil Yoongi dan membawanya keluar. Yoongi menatap Taehyung kesal karena sepertinya kekasihnya ini berminat untuk mengerjainya. Jika seperti ini membuat Yoongi tak mau melepaskan Taehyung, sampai kapanpun.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana!?" Tanya Yoongi kebingungan.

.

"Aku akan memberimu kenangan manis. Agar kau tidak melupakanku," Kata Taehyung seenaknya. Yoongi berdecak sebal, tidak seperti hatinya yang berteriak histeris dipegang kekasihnya seerat ini, rasanya seperti bermimpi.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon berjalan ragu memasuki komplek perumahan sepi di Busan. Ini dekat tempat bekerjanya, seharusnya ia tak lupa. Pria pendek imut itu memaksa kakinya yang sudah terasa sakit untuk tetap berjalan. Sesekali ia menatap layar ponselnya yang terdapat alamat keluarganya.

.

Setelah berkeliling di perkomplekan yang sama, akhirnya ia menemukan sosok pria tinggi yang di matanya seperti malaikat yang akan menolongnya. Jihoon dengan langkah cepat penuh percaya diri menghampiri pria itu.

.

"Permisi, apa kau tahu dimana alamat ini? Bisa kau antarkan aku?" Pinta Jihoon sambil mendongak menatap pria itu. Jelas ia sangat pendek ketimbang pria yang diajak bicara itu.

.

Jihoon menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada lawan bicara. Ia mendapat reaksi tak dimengerti, kenapa pria dihadapannya ini terbelalak? "Ini alamat rumahku. Ada perlu apa memangnya?" Tanya pria tinggi itu. "Ahh, namaku Park Chanyeol." Lanjut pria itu.

.

 _"Jangan-jangan dia kakakku juga. Tidak mungkin! Jika ia memilik badan yang tinggi, seharusnya aku juga tinggi! Tapi marganya... Park?"_ Batin Jihoon kebingungan. Ia buru-buru fokus lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit, memandangi tubuh Jihoon layaknya tidak suka. Yang ditatap membalasnya menatap tajam. Karena Chanyeol ada urusan di kantornya hanya menunjukkan arah rumahnya pada Jihoon tanpa mengantarnya.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon berdecak memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang mulai melangkah jauh. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke rumah sederhana yang dikelilingi pot tanaman subur.

.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyirami tanaman. Ia terbelalak, bisakah?

.

Jihoon memberanikan diri menghampiri wanita itu, walaupun berat rasanya.

.

Merasa diperhatikan, wanita itu menoleh pada Jihoon. Jihoon terkejut, namun ini yang harus ia lakukan. Menemui sosok penting yang seumur hidupnya tak pernah ia temui.

.

" _Eomma_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Note:

Gaje euyy'-' Puas ndak? Gimana? Sekali lagi maap gak bisa bales reviewsnya langsung -_-

 **yoonminlovers:** Gomawo reviewsnya ^-^ ini udah di next lho *-* gimana pendapatnya?

 **Vookie:** Done :*

 **GittaChallie:** Ini udh gambaran kok, soal Min Family itu konfliknya jadi selesai sampe epep ini selesai/? Soal Jikook, sama -_- sebage author jga rada gmana gtu tpi paan bener, kuatin ajah :'v btw gomawo reviewnsnya yak:*

 **Hantu Just In** : Yang mananya? Taeginya kah? Jikooknya? :'v sayang ini ujungnya MinYoon Taekook :'v

Be enjoy :*


End file.
